


Invisible

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kagami goes to practice and its like he and Kuroko have switched, so now no one can spot him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still crying over not being able to come up with a better title

Okay, so something so clearly wrong here. It was one thing that people kept bumping into him on the street on his way to school like they hadn’t seen him at all because that could be the fault of his dazed, half-awake state. But when he finally got to the morning practice _on time_  and the first thing he heard was the coach yelling about stupid idiot Kagamis always being late while he stood  _right in front of her_ , Taiga felt uneasy. Was this some kind of an elaborate prank?

“Um, right here, coach,” he said cautiously, half-expecting for the team to laugh in his face.

What they did, however, was to shriek and jump up, like Kagami had just come out of _nowhere._  Taiga frowned when coach clutched at her chest, panting heavily. He looked around the faces of his teammates and they were expressing similar shock but he only shrugged, telling himself that they were probably just still sleepy too.

That  _would_  explain the disaster that was their practice game. No one except Kuroko passed to him on their own accord, and everyone kept shouting confusingly when he called out to them asking for the ball – not to mention they dropped every single one that Kagami passed to them, as if it appeared before them out of thin air. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest when the coach called the game.

“You’re all useless!” she yelled. “Laps! Until you all beg for forgiveness with your  _last breath!_ ”

Kagami sighed and started running slowly to let Kuroko catch up. It kind of surprised him how easy it was to spot Kuroko but he brushed the thought off – he had more pressing issues.

“Is everything alright, Kagami-kun?”

“I’m not sure,” he muttered. “I know it sounds stupid but… it feels like… no one can see me… or something…”

He stretched his head, embarrassed, but Kuroko only smiled softly beside him. “It doesn’t stupid to  _me_  at all. And I can see you just fine.”

Right. Kuroko was probably more than used to being constantly overlooked by everyone around him – even Taiga, although he was getting minimally better at noticing him. Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly and matched his pace to Kuroko’s to be able to talk without raising his voice.

“How do you stand it?” he asked. “It’s been, like, an hour for me and I’m already losing my mind. I have no idea what’s going on. You’re not, like, practicing misdirection overflow on me, right?”

“You wound me, Kagami-kun.”

“Oi, you’re not denying it, bastard!”

“I’m too wounded to do that.”

Kagami sighed. “Ugh, fine, sorry! I’m just really freaked out right now…”

Kuroko nodded and opened him mouth to reply but the coach chose that exact moment to blow the whistle and whatever Kuroko was trying to say was drowned out by the relieved cries of the team. And before Taiga knew it they were both swallowed by the pace of a regular school day – with the exception, of course, of Kagami apparently turning into Kuroko. Before the afternoon practice, he managed to startle four teachers and about fifteen students, and he was really starting to get sick of that day. 

Enough was enough when the second practice turned out to be disaster as well. He forced himself to act humble before the coach, apologizing for not having his head in the game and asked to be excused this one time. His behavior must have shocked Riko so much that she actually agreed, and even offered to let Kuroko go too.

Taiga was relieved, but it wasn’t enough to calm him down. He felt awful. He was so used to always standing out and being noticed immediately. He never thought he particularly _liked_  it, but now he could definitely say he  _preferred_  it over being completely invisible. Kuroko was trailing behind him and Kagami felt the irrational urge to seek comfort with him. the “with him” part wasn’t that irrational considering that Kuroko actually understood what it felt like, but the “seek comfort” part completely threw Kagami off. He wasn’t some wimp who couldn’t handle having a bad day, dammit – he’d do fine without crying on Kuroko’s shoulder.

“You know, Kagami-kun,” started Kuroko, pulling Taiga out of his thoughts. “I’m sure everything will come back to normal tomorrow, you’re just having a bad day.”

Kagami shuddered with the unsettling feeling of being read like an open book but he bit back his annoyed comment; Kuroko was only trying to help.

“And if not,” continued Kuroko, which made Taiga tense involuntarily as he wasn’t expecting it, “I promise not to let you out of my sight. I’ll make sure you’re always visible to at least one person.”

Kagami stopped dead in his track and Kuroko, predictably, collided with his back, letting out a soft ‘uff’ sound that would make Taiga chuckle on any other day. But not now, not with his stomach sinking like a rock. It wasn’t even the prospect of his current state maintaining itself – it was Kuroko’s promise that made Kagami just stop and  _think._

“Do you mean it?” he asked, turning around to look at Kuroko. “It’s not like I ever did this for  _you._ ”

“That’s because Kagami-kun is an idiot,” replied Kuroko with a small, affectionate smile. “I’m sure that if you knew how… inconvenient it was you would take more effort to… notice me.”

Kagami blushed furiously because  _of course_  Kuroko had to say something this embarrassing in the middle of the street. He run his hand down his face and groaned – he had to man up, dammit, and start making promises of his own because if he really hated something more than losing was not being  _good enough._  And he slowly started to realize that he was, in fact, not good enough for Kuroko – not as a partner, not as a friend. Kuroko could be a sneaky evil bastard if he wanted but he was always supportive of Taiga, no matter what.

“I will,” he blurted out, blushing even more at Kuroko’s confused frown. “I will try harder to notice you.”

It was Kuroko’s turn to blush now, and it made Kagami feel  _really_  weird for some reason. He sighed softly with relief when Kuroko dropped his gaze and he didn’t have to face those eyes anymore.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah,” muttered Taiga awkwardly. “Anyway, let’s get something to eat. Apparently, being invisible makes me hungry. Why doesn’t it work like that on you? You’d gain some muscle.”

“ _Breathing_  makes Kagami-kun hungry.”

Taiga clicked his tongue and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. “Wish being a smart-ass made  _you_ hungry.”

Kuroko smirked and grabbed Kagami’s finger, twisting it until Taiga yelped and let go of his head. Grumbling and rubbing his finger, he followed Kuroko, who unceremoniously moved past him as soon as he was free.

Somehow, Kagami felt that everything was going to be alright the next day – whether things went back to normal or not. 


End file.
